


I'll Be Quiet

by lotusk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddlefucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, MAMA Powers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Reading, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Spooning, Supernatural Elements, Teleportation, bookworm Jongin, chanyeol trying to be quiet, lighthouse smut i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama powers au where Jongin just wants to finish his book but his boyfriend Chanyeol has other plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in three months and this is me trying to figure out if I still remember how. It's one of the hardest (no pun intended) things I've ever had to do so I don't think I'll attempt to write pwp ever again. 
> 
> This fic is based on this [**prompt**](https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/686918587680964608).

Jongin flinches as the Alliance star cruiser takes another brutal hit from an enemy ship. Battle scenes are always draining because mass violence isn't his thing. But the novel he's been reading for the past week is thirty pages from the end and _nothing_ will stand in the way of his finishing it today. Jongin’s even made the extra effort to find an isolated reading spot free of all distractions. 

Curled up on a sofa the color of seafoam, Jongin is surrounded by tall panels of glass that let in soft sunlight. The lantern room is one of his favorite places to read, and he’s about halfway down page 362 when a deep voice interrupts his progress. “I thought I’d find you here,” the voice says, panting slightly from the exertion of making the long, steep climb up here. 

Jongin groans. Only Park Chanyeol would climb 223 steps just to get to him; only Park Chanyeol would crave his company enough. And Jongin knows there are exactly 223 steps because last spring, Chanyeol had decided that they should climb to the top of the retired lighthouse that belonged to their Center.

 _You have to walk with me, Jonginnie. No cheating!_ It would have taken him all of two seconds to teleport them both up there but Chanyeol had been adamant, insisting that they make it up there on foot. Jongin had groaned and grumbled bitterly the whole way up, but he’d secretly enjoyed making the journey with Chanyeol’s fingers curled around his own, their shoulders bumping gently against each other every now and then. 

“Shh, hyung. I’m reading,” Jongin says with a warning note in his voice. Pointedly ignoring Chanyeol, his gaze flicks back to the words on the page.

“But I brought food. And wine. The weather’s so nice, and I thought we could have an early dinner.” Chanyeol places a large wicker basket on the floor before moving over to sit beside Jongin. Chanyeol is just a tad too tall and just a tad too clumsy sometimes, but he’s comfortable in his own body and it shows in the confident way he leans across Jongin.

“What?” Jongin tries to sound annoyed that Chanyeol has invaded his personal space, tries to pretend that his skin isn’t already suffused with tingles in anticipation of Chanyeol’s touch.

“Good evening, Jonginnie.” And he smiles, the dimple in his left cheek deepening as his face moves closer and his mouth moves possessively over Jongin’s. Breath hitching, his lips part and Chanyeol’s tongue licks into his mouth, all slow and seductive. . .and distracting. Chanyeol is very distracting and Jongin doesn’t have time for that now. He has a space opera to finish.

“Hyung—” he begins to say but Chanyeol's hands are slipping beneath the hem of his t-shirt. They're hot; Chanyeol’s hands are always so much hotter than Jongin’s. The heat is spreading across his skin as Chanyeol caresses him, tiny pockets of sensation that stimulate and excite. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asks, voice hoarse as his mouth clamps onto Jongin's neck before licking his way up and gripping Jongin's earlobe between his teeth. Jongin can't suppress the moan as Chanyeol nips on his ear and palms his nipples at the same time. It’s only been less than a minute since Chanyeol started kissing him, and Jongin's cock is already growing heavy, already beginning to push at the soft fabric of his sweat pants. 

It frustrates Jongin no end that he has no self control when it comes to Chanyeol. He has a novel to finish reading, for fuck’s sake. And he intends to finish it before the sun sets—no matter what. (Even if Chanyeol's mouth and hands are devastating and Jongin is sorely tempted to put his book down.)

“Can’t talk or eat or. . .anything else right now. I am literally 28 pages away from finishing, hyung. The story is reaching its climax—”

“Climax huh?” Chanyeol raises a suggestive eyebrow and Jongin scowls.

“STOP.”

“Just saying!” Chanyeol laughs. It's a deep, rich honey rumble that Jongin loves. Hearing it always makes his day better, but he'll admit that to Chanyeol over his dead body. “Alright, Jongin, I'll be quiet so you can finish your book.”

“You don't know how to be quiet.” Jongin rolls his eyes in disbelief.

“For you, I'll try. I promise. I'll just check my insta and browse through my music blogs and. . .stuff. You won't even know I'm here.” And Chanyeol kisses his cheek to seal the promise, his lips leaving warm impressions on his skin. 

Jongin is skeptical but he picks up his novel, flips it open to page 362 and starts reading where he left off. Chanyeol settles himself beside Jongin, but their shoulders don’t quite touch and Jongin frowns. 

“Why are you sitting so far away?”

“Shh, I’m trying to be quiet,” Chanyeol whispers as his thumbs move swiftly and silently across his phone screen. His straight, soft brown hair falls untidily across his forehead and Jongin wants to comb the messy strands into place. But he doesn’t in the end, because Chanyeol with messy hair is more attractive than Jongin wants to admit. 

He tries to continue reading but it’s hard work, because no matter how quiet Chanyeol is trying to be, Jongin can’t shut out the soft noises Chanyeol makes when he breathes, and the little wet sounds he makes when his tongue worries his bottom lip in contemplation.

“Well, you don’t have to be _that_ far away from me to be quiet,” Jongin complains and he almost manages to convince himself that he doesn’t sound petulant. He waits for Chanyeol to scoot over and snuggle up to him but his boyfriend seems determined to leave him alone. But anyway, that’s exactly what Jongin wants, isn’t it? To be left alone?

Jongin gives a drawn out sigh and for the third time that evening, he attempts to get past page 362 of his book. If only his wayward thoughts would just stop drifting—

 _Damn you, hyung_.

✾

The evening light is starting to fade as Jongin turns to page 368. Progress is slow but at least he’s moving forward. Soon, he’ll have to switch the lights on so he can see the words. But _later_ , he tells himself. He’ll do it _after_ the sun goes down. If he stops reading in a few minutes, he and Chanyeol can turn around and stare at the horizon through the glass, fingertips pressed against the glass. The view of the sunset from the lantern room never fails to fill Jongin with wonder, and it’s rare that they get to be up here at the right time. 

Jongin crinkles his brows and reads the words on the top of the page. He's almost reached the bottom when he feels the warm press of fingers on his crotch. He should grab Chanyeol's hand and push it away, but Chanyeol is massaging Jongin's cock through the thin cotton and it’s making him ache and want so bad that removing Chanyeol's hand is the last thing on Jongin's mind. 

“Hyung—”

“Just read your book, Jonginnie.” His voice is low and quiet but there's a note of command in it. Giving a frustrated sigh, Jongin tries to get his head back into the intergalactic battle that's raging in his book, even if his cock is throbbing in his pants and demanding all his attention. It doesn't help that Chanyeol isn't letting up with the stroking. 

Then, without any warning, there's a gentle tug at his waist followed by the slow, rough drag of waistband over ass and hips, and then Jongin's cock is out of his pants for real.

Jongin gasps as he’s surrounded by tight, wet heat. “Fuck, hyung! What are you doing?” 

“Being quiet,” Chanyeol says before his mouth makes another downward stroke, his thumbs gripping Jongin's hips hard enough to bruise, while the rest of his long, long fingers curl and press into the flesh of Jongin’s ass.

“That’s not what I meant when I asked you to be quiet.” Jongin’s voice cracks as Chanyeol’s tongue licks the tip of his cock. The slick, hot slide of Chanyeol's mouth over its length soon has Jongin’s gut simmering with desire, and his cock turning hard and red with arousal. 

“Just read your book, Jonginnie,” he says as he fists Jongin firmly and pumps hard. Jongin knows Chanyeol's body more intimately than he knows his own, but it's still a shock each time he’s reminded of how hot Chanyeol's hands are. The heat just magnifies the pleasure, making it grow and build till Jongin feels like he might expire. Like he might just. . .stop taking his next breath from how fucking good Chanyeol's fingers feel on his skin.

“Fuck the book, hyung,” Jongin says through gritted teeth as he lets his novel slide to the floor. Then his hands are clutching Chanyeol’s shoulders in desperation as Chanyeol pulls his shirt off and takes his left nipple in his mouth. Jongin's moan is loud as Chanyeol’s tongue plays with the stiff peak, sucks on it. 

“I love this,” Chanyeol says huskily, making contented noises as he licks one of the moles near Jongin's ribs. "And this," he says, breathy, as his tongue flicks over the second mole. Jongin loves the way Chanyeol lavishes attention on his moles. His fingers are combing through Chanyeol’s hair when his tongue unexpectedly dips into Jongin's navel, and he has to bite back a moan at the growing tightness in his stomach and groin. When Chanyeol’s fingers pinch his nipples and stroke his cock, though, there's no holding back the moans of abandon and the upward thrust of his hips.

“Don't stop,” he begs, clutching helplessly at Chanyeol's nape.

“But you wanted to finish your book tonight,” Chanyeol teases as he reaches up to kiss Jongin. His crotch brushes against Jongin's and there's no mistaking the bulge in Chanyeol's pants.

“The book can wait. This can't.” Jongin is impatient as his knuckles slide over Chanyeol's chest and stomach and lower still. He can’t help grinning when he discovers the tip of Chanyeol’s cock poking out from the waistband of his pants. Catching Chanyeol's bottom lip between his teeth, Jongin tilts his hips up. Chanyeol tries to stifle a gasp at the contact but it’s too late, Jongin’s heard it. 

“Do you like that, hyung?” He asks as he wraps his legs around Chanyeol, the backs of his calves pulling him in so there’s only a sliver of space between their overheated bodies.

“Yes.” Chanyeol’s voice is soft, breathy, as his hips buck—pants still on. The friction from the stone-colored linen is too rough against Jongin’s skin and his hands are impatient as they remove the drawstring pants. Thank God he's not wearing jeans or anything with a zipper because Jongin’s hands are way too shaky to deal with zippers right now. Jongin drags the fabric down his thighs and there’s a tightening in his groin at the sight of Chanyeol’s bare cock, curving toward his stomach, long and hard and beaded with precome. 

“Jongin, I—” Chanyeol gulps as Jongin wraps his legs around him again, heels digging into his ass. It’s just bare skin against bare skin now as their cocks touch and Jongin never tires of it—never tires of how good it feels. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of how good Chanyeol feels, the weight of his long, hard body heavy on him. Jongin thrusts up so his erection presses against Chanyeol’s stomach, so his dick presses against Chanyeol's dick. A jolt of pleasure shoots through Jongin’s body, leaving his nipples erect and sensitive. Above him, Chanyeol’s eyes have turned dark with passion but he doesn’t make a sound, and it’s not at all like him. 

“You don’t have to be quiet anymore, hyung,” he chuckles and Chanyeol growls, calling Jongin a bully before silencing his laugh with a punishing kiss—one that makes Jongin’s toes curl and his cock twitch. As Chanyeol’s tongue dives into the depths of Jongin’s mouth, he shifts so he can straddle Jongin and pin his thighs down. 

_Oh God,_ Jongin mouths as Chanyeol rocks into him—erotic, deliberate—his cock grinding against Jongin’s. His strong fingers caress Jongin’s ribs and trail along his skin before settling on his narrow waist. Body buzzing with desire, Jongin grabs Chanyeol’s ass, holding on tight as they frot—urgent, jerky movements which leave him aching for release. Jongin knows from experience that they could come this way, but he needs more, wants more with Chanyeol. 

In between kisses, Jongin tells Chanyeol what he wants them to do together and Chanyeol nods in understanding. He clambers off Jongin and lies back on the sofa, swinging his legs up. His bare ass and slim thighs are pale and inviting against the seafoam fabric and Jongin can’t wait to get his hands on all that smooth skin. He longs to to see Chanyeol’s chest, Chanyeol's collarbones, and the broad, angular slope of his shoulders, but Jongin can't see any of that because he still has his shirt on. And that's when Jongin realizes he’s the only one in the room who’s completely naked.

 _I really should do something about that, but. . .who has time for buttons now_ , he thinks as he positions himself between Chanyeol’s outspread thighs. He looks up at Chanyeol and catches him staring at him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jongin,” he says, his hand reaching out to cup Jongin’s jaw, and Jongin’s cheeks burn with heat because he’s never been good at accepting compliments.

“I’m not,” he argues as he looks away from Chanyeol. 

“Yes, you _are_ ,” Chanyeol insists as he pulls Jongin in for a kiss—a tender one that makes Jongin’s cheeks burn hotter. 

“You're ridiculous,” Jongin shakes his head, lips still tingling from the sweet heat of the kiss. Slowly, he wraps his hand around the base of Chanyeol’s cock, tugging the rigid length of it a few times before lowering his mouth and taking it in. Chanyeol lets out a series of ragged breaths as Jongin licks and sucks his cock, over and over and over again. Then he whimpers softly when Jongin palms his balls and fondles them gently.

Every now and then, Jongin sneaks a look at Chanyeol—drinking in the sight of his legs splayed out so messily, eyes closed and arms thrown back as his hands grip the sofa arm. Finally, Chanyeol face twists in ecstasy and his voice is raspy with want as he pleads, “I won’t—I don’t think I can last much longer, Jongin. You should—” 

Jongin’s mouth sucks on Chanyeol’s cock one last time before releasing it with a satisfied smile. Teasing, Jongin says, “It’s okay, hyung. You don’t have to last.” 

“Don't be an ass, Jongin, and hurry up!” There’s a hint of desperation in his voice as he tells Jongin there’s lube in the front pocket of his backpack. To Jongin’s relief, the bag is on the floor by the couch so he can reach for it without having to move from his spot between Chanyeol's thighs. By the time Jongin’s fingers are coated in lube, Chanyeol’s already turned on his side. Jongin’s eyes rake hungrily over the elegant planes of his back, the not-quite rounded curves of his ass and the long, long lines of his legs.

“Are you ready, hyung?” he whispers, planting kisses on Chanyeol’s bare shoulders as he sinks onto the couch, his body flush against Chanyeol's as they both lie on their side, facing the window.

“Yes, Jongin. . .yes,” he answers on a broken sigh. “I want you inside me so bad.”

“You'll have me. _Soon_ ," Jongin promises as he reaches his free arm over Chanyeol’s reclining body and lets his palm go where it will, tracing the contours of elegant ribs and flat, toned belly. Chanyeol's stomach muscles clench as Jongin caresses him, his distress increasing as Jongin's fingers grip his cock lightly, giving it a few slow, erotic tugs.

Then, without warning, Jongin lets go. Taking Chanyeol's right hand, he brings it down low. "I want you to touch yourself, hyung," Jongin says as he helps Chanyeol to fit his fingers around his own cock. Lips to Chanyeol's shoulder blade, Jongin wiggles closer and his own painfully aroused dick bumps against Chanyeol's ass, sliding across the dip that lies between.

“Fuck—” Chanyeol's moan is so loud in the lantern room. He's not even trying to be quiet anymore as Jongin pushes closer, as Jongin wraps his hand around Chanyeol's and helps him to stroke himself. 

“You're trying to kill me.” Chanyeol says the words accusingly but there's no real protest in them.

“What goes around. . .” Jongin chuckles just before he releases his grip on Chanyeol's hand and reaches for the lube.

“You're a bully, Kim Jongin.”

“No I'm not. I’m not trying to bully you, Park Chanyeol. I just want to be inside you. Are you ready?" he asks and Chanyeol utters a breathy _yes_. Carefully, Jongin pushes in one lube-slick finger, and then a second one. Then, his fingers start to gently move, scissoring and stretching Chanyeol slowly while the other man makes small, desperate sounds of pleasure. The sounds get louder when the tip of Jongin's lubed cock brushes against the entrance, teasing and caressing the rim. Chanyeol’s stroking himself, quick and urgent, and Jongin can hear the small panting noises he makes when he’s close to coming. Jongin's wound up so tight by now from all the foreplay that he doesn't think he'll last long himself. 

Voice all ragged, Chanyeol says, "Jongin, please. Now." And Jongin pulls out his fingers. He lifts Chanyeol's right leg over his own and finds the right angle before pushing into him with a grunt. "Fall apart for me, hyung," he whispers as he begins to move, making slow, tantalising thrusts that draw out the pleasure for both of them. 

Again and again, Jongin fills him up. But at some point, it’s Jongin who ends up on his back, moaning as Chanyeol sinks down on his cock, his fingers entwined with Jongin’s. Eyes half-shut, Chanyeol rides him with slow, undulating snaps of the hips. Jongin can feel himself going under, lost in an ocean of ecstasy as he thrusts his hips, and Chanyeol meets him halfway, letting Jongin bury himself inside him, again and again. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jonginnie,” Chanyeol’s words fall onto his skin as his mouth moves feverishly over Jongin’s neck, sucking bruises into his chest and collarbones.

“I’m not,” Jongin protests but Chanyeol silences him with a possessive kiss, his tongue engaging Jongin’s in a sensual dance that’s matched by the increasingly erratic rhythm of their hips. He likes to watch his hyung unravel, knows that when his skin flushes that attractive shade of red, and the muscles in his chest start to tremble, that Chanyeol is close, so close to coming. So Jongin’s fingers reach out and wrap around his cock—his touch gentle, reverent. Then he kisses Chanyeol, and strokes him while Chanyeol rides him. Jongin closes his eyes, drowning in pleasure as Chanyeol moves faster and faster and the pressure builds and builds to breaking point. Jongin is panting with want now and he knows he won’t be able to delay his orgasm much longer.

He thrusts into Chanyeol, his movements wild and unrestrained. And all it takes is a few thrusts more before Jongin's control splinters completely and he comes, still buried in Chanyeol. “Fall apart for me, hyung,” he asks for the second time that night. . .and Chanyeol does, groaning as he spills onto Jongin’s stomach.

✾

They’d wiped up as much as they could and by some minor miracle, they’d managed to not stain the couch. Too lazy and sleepy to move anywhere, they lie on the couch spooning because there isn’t enough space to lie shoulder to shoulder. (But mostly they do it because Jongin loves the way Chanyeol’s much larger body feels wrapped around him protectively).

“You are the most beautiful,” Chanyeol says, spent and contented as he rests his chin on Jongin’s shoulder.

“I’m not!”

“The most beautiful,” he insists in voice that’s sleepy but sure. Jongin won’t ever admit it, but it pleases him so much when Chanyeol tells him he’s beautiful.

“When did it get so dark?” Jongin grumbles as he stares out the window at the twilight. 

“I guess we kinda missed the sunset.” Chanyeol’s low chuckle fills the space between them, warming Jongin’s insides.

He gives Jongin a sweet, lingering kiss before saying, “I’m so glad we left all those candles behind the last time we were here.” Jongin can’t see Chanyeol’s face but he can just imagine him with his bottom lip between his teeth—frowning and concentrating. Then there’s a soft whoosh and the lantern room is suddenly flooded with candlelight as Chanyeol ignites the eight candles they’d left around the room weeks ago. 

“Show-off,” Jongin complains, poking him in the ribs.

“Only the best for you,” Chanyeol laughs, his chest vibrating against Jongin’s back. Chanyeol’s deep laugh is one of Jongin’s favorite things. 

“I love you, hyung.” Jongin hadn’t planned on saying the words but they slip out anyway. It’s usually Chanyeol who initiates declarations of love but just for today, his heart all achy and full, Jongin wants to be the one to say _I love you_ first. He can feel Chanyeol’s smile against his skin and it makes him happier than he can say.

“I love you too,” Chanyeol whispers as he strokes Jongin’s hair.

“We should probably. . .clean ourselves off or something,” Jongin says, making a face because traces of come are drying on his skin and it’s beginning to itch.

“Later. Let’s just rest for a while.” Chanyeol says and Jongin falls asleep with Chanyeol's heartbeat in his ears, and Chanyeol's arms around him.

✾

_A while_ turns out to be an hour as Jongin and Chanyeol fall asleep, spooning on the couch. Jongin not surprised at all that it's Chanyeol’s stomach that wakes them up in the end.

“I brought food! We should have dinner, Jonginnie.” 

“I’m not eating till we’ve cleaned up because gross.”

“But--”

“Hyung, no.” Jongin shakes his head. Adamant.

“There’s only a toilet and a little sink up here. It's going to be such a challenge,” Chanyeol argues, his tummy growling again. 

“There’s the sea down there.”

“Are you serious?” 

“Dead serious.”

“I’m not climbing down 223 steps to take a goddamn bath, and climbing up another 223 to get to my dinner.”

“You won’t have to,” Jongin grins.

“What if you miss?”

“I won’t. Have some faith, hyung.” Jongin stands up, pulling Chanyeol by the hand. 

“Are you sure about this? I mean we’ve always landed on solid ground. I just don’t know, Jonginnie.”

“Just hold on to me,” Jongin says confidently as he slips his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. 

“We’re naked,” Chanyeol protests, and there's a dubious look on his face as he pulls Jongin into a tight embrace.

“That’s kind of the point, hyung!” Jongin laughs at the shock on Chanyeol's face. "Just hang on tight," he warns as he clings to Chanyeol's much larger body. Then Jongin closes his eyes and visualizes the sea beneath them. The air shifts and shimmers, and they vanish.

✾

The air is filled with Chanyeol’s shouts as they reappear about ten feet above the water. He clutches at Jongin desperately as they continue to freefall. Then their bodies are cleaving through sun-warmed water, feet first.

A couple seconds later, they resurface and Jongin gives a loud whoop of triumph. He feels so _alive_ , and his body is thrumming with adrenaline the way it always does after a successful teleportation. “You okay, hyung?” he asks as he turns around to find Chanyeol.

“I think I might have left my stomach up in the lantern room. Let’s not do this again anytime soon,” Chanyeol says warily as he treads water beside Jongin. His wet hair is sticking out at odd angles but Jongin still thinks Chanyeol is the most gorgeous creature he’s ever seen.

“You just need to think about something other than your stomach for a while,” Jongin says in amusement as he swims closer to Chanyeol. 

“I just need to feed my stomach, you mean?” It’s dark and Chanyeol uses his powers to create a ball of flame, one that hovers and burns about four feet above them.

“Can you forget your stomach for two seconds, Park Chanyeol?! We’re in the sea. Together. Naked. And there’s no one here,” Jongin points out as he slides his wet body against Chanyeol’s. The water is making everything feel _different_. Slick and erotic and oh so different.

“You’re such a bad influence,” Chanyeol says in defeat as he grabs Jongin’s hips.

“It’s not every day we get to go skinny dipping, hyung!” Jongin laughs as he splashes some water on his face—loving the feel of water against his skin and the sensation of water droplets rolling down his cheeks. Then he gasps, surprised, as Chanyeol’s large hands cup his ass and drag him closer.

“You’re right, Jongin. We’re in the sea together, naked. I think dinner and the ending of your book can wait a little while longer.” Chanyeol's mouth curves into a smile and then he’s kissing Jongin, one hand splayed across the small of his back.

“Maybe just a while longer,” Jongin laughs as he sinks deeper into Chanyeol's arms, their lips meeting in eager anticipation.

A/N: If you got this far, thank you for reading this bit of nonsense. If you enjoyed this fic, comments and kudos are very much appreciated. 


End file.
